techs_wiki_of_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Fandom City
Miss Fandom City is a contest for penguins aged 13-19 can compete. About The first Miss Club Penguin took place in 1957 in Pengington, Fandom City Central. It has been appearing ever since. Guidelines * The penguin must be female , but trans penguins can also join * The penguin must be 13-19 years old  * If they are 13-16, they must be able to handle long periods of not seeing their parents  * The penguin must live somewhere in the Club Penguin district, or Fandom City.  * No penguin should cheat or copy eachother Contest Miss Fandom City always begins in June and ends in August. The winning penguin is then featured in a special summer parade, wins 1,000,000 coins, 10,000 dollars in college scholarship, and tickets to the annual International Penguin Swimming Competition. Each week there is a new contest, and 5 penguins are eliminated each week. Eliminated penguins stay on-site until the final challenge, but they do not compete after being eliminated. Each penguin does not know what the challenge is until a few days before the challenge. Some challenges are: *Talent contest *Beauty contest *Photo shoot *Sports contest *Interview *Swimsuit contest *Drawing contest *Dancing contest *Singing contest *Pop Quiz *Acting contest *Writing contest Locations 1957 - Fandom City 1958 - Penguin City 1959 - Flipper City 1960 - Whiteland 1961 - Penguin Tropicals 1962 - Shiver City 1963 - Beakyville 1963 - Penguin Tropicals 1964 - Winter Valley 1965 - New Penguin City 1966 - Fandom City 1967 - Beakyville 1968 - Shiver City 1969 - Fandom City 1970 - Penguin Tropicals 1971 - Winter Valley 1972 - Whiteland 1973 - Flipper City 1974 - New Penguin City 1975 - Fandom City 1976 - Winter Valley 1977 - Penguin City 1978 - Shiver City 1979 - Beakyville 1980 - Fandom City 1981 - New Penguin City 1982 - Winter Valley 1983 - Penguin Tropicals 1983 - Fandom City 1984 - Penguin City 1985 - Penguin Tropicals 1986 - Winter Valley 1987 - Whiteland 1988 - Flipper City 1989 - New Penguin City 1990 - Fandom City 1991 - Whiteland 1992 - Penguin Tropicals 1993 - Beakyville 1994 - New Penguin City 1995 - Flipper City 1996 - Whiteland 1997 - Penguin City 1998 - Winter Valley 1999 - Flipper City 2000 - Fandom City 2001 - Penguin City 2002 - Penguin Tropicals 2003 - Beakyville 2004 - New Penguin City 2005 - Fandom City 2006 - Winter Valley 2007 - Whiteland 2008 - Fandom City 2009 - New Penguin City 2010 - Beakyville 2011 - Penguin City 2012 - Winter Valley 2013 - Beakyville 2014 - Fandom City 2015 - Penguin Tropicals 2016 - Penguin City Winners 1957 - Jeanie Currie 1958 - Rochelle Catherine Woods 1959 - Catrine Viola Warner 1960 - Savannah Parker 1961 - Holly Silver 1962 - Amaya Lee Green 1963 - Victoria Donovan 1964 - Emily Patrick 1965 - Katherine Lyons 1966 - Tiffany Easterbrook 1967 - Esther Evans 1968 - Clara Hudson 1969 - Rihanna Snyder 1970 - Mary Banks 1971 - Emma Mitchell 1972 - Beaulah Darling 1973 - Valerie Johnson 1974 - Leslie Holmes 1975 - Kayla Westbrook 1976 - Catalina Woodland 1977 - Kelsey Seaward 1978 - Hope Astrid Bowman 1979 - Charlotte Bethea 1980 - Raine Wilson 1981 - Sandra McDonald 1982 - Talia Reynolds 1983 - Kristen Parks 1983 - Charmaine Diaz 1984 - Isabella Brave 1985 - Ava Maya Lane 1986 - Astrid Strickland-Warner 1987 - Rachel Jane Brewer 1988 - Norma Lee 1989 - Ella Greenlee Schmidt 1990 - Gretchen Earl 1991 - Ember White 1992 - Chanel Mary Penn 1993 - Jane Nelson 1994 - Linda MacKay 1995 - Jacqueline Welsey 1996 - Ysabella Brandon 1997 - Talia Costas 1998 - Lucy Jackson 1999 - Kelly Little 2000 - Jennifer Carson 2001 - Patricia Lewis 2002 - Brenda Lee Mae Marcus 2003 - Angela Marie Castillo 2004 - Carly Meyer 2005 - Faith Everdeen 2006 - Kitty Farland 2007 - Hannelore Smith 2008 - Rosetta Park 2009 - Leanna Lockhart 2010 - Beth Aldridge 2011 - Emmy Field 2012 - Jessie MacKinnon 2013 - Eva Roach 2014 - Riley Booth 2015 - Shelby Ozbourne 2016 - TBA Judges The judges are the penguins who decide which penguins get eliminated, and eventually, which penguin is the winner. The names of the judges are kept a surprise until the first challenge. Usually they are famous penguins. How To Get In To get into the pageant, you have to videotape yourself introducing yourself, and saying why you want to join and win. The following list is a people who were in charge of accepting the contestants over the years. 1957-1970 - Tatiana R. James 1970-75 - Roscoe Manning 1975-1981 - Marylouise Hendrikse 1981-1989 - MacKenzie Shannon Houk 1990-2001 - Adaline Ross 2001 - present - Callum and Rosealba Tate (twins) Trivia * In 2010, Chantelle Strickland was going to win, but she cheated, and Beth Aldridge won. * In 1987, the judges could not decide who could win, so they got into a fight that lasted for hours. Then, one of the judges switched sides and Rachel Jane Brewer won. * In 2013, a penguin, Theresa Ross, was kicked out for causing drama and being rude to her fellow competitors. It was the first year for a contestant to be kicked out. * All competitions were/are broadcast Noir Network (starting in 2015) and International Penguin Television. Previous versions are available on VHS and DVD. * In 2007, a penguin named Monique Warner quit, making 2007 be the first year for a Miss Fandom City contestant to quit. * In 2011, the host, Lucinda Ephron, accidentaly announced the wrong winner. * In 2005, a contestant, Lily P. Anderson, accidentaly forgot to tie her dress before a beauty contest, and the dress fell off. * In 2001, yet again, the wrong winner was announced. * In 1973, the winner, Valerie Johnson, was stripped from her title and the judges did not decide on who should take her place. * In 1967, a contestant, Adaline Roscoe, who suffered from epilepsy, had a seizure on stage and had to be taken to the hospital. Category:Tech's stuff